


Day in the Life of a Student

by Bluecow13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, College Student Eren Yeager, Cutesy, Drunkenness, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, janitor Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: Eren is working late on an essay when he meets Levi, one of the campus janitors. Eren decided to keep Levi company as he works and both of them are surprised by how much fun they have together.





	Day in the Life of a Student

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, it has been sitting in my docs for months.

Eren knew that he should stop obsessing about his paper and just submit it, but he couldn’t make himself calm down about the grammar. 

 

“Do I get points knocked off if I don’t put Oxford commas? Fuck. I don’t even know, maybe?” Eren let his head fall onto the table in defeat. He had been at this table in the campus library for the past seven hours, just working on this essay. Sunlight filtering into the room slowly faded until he was sitting in his seat agonizing over his wording surrounded by only artificial lights. 

 

This class didn’t assign much work so everything that was turned in counted for a lot more. On top of that, this essay counted towards twenty five percent of his grade as the teacher assigned this instead of a cumulative final. He had finished it right on schedule about three days before it was due and had been stressing about it since. _ I’m fine, but if I fail this my life is probably over. _

 

Eren gathered up his mental strength and faced the computer once more.  _ Submit it. If it’s bad, then you just have to live with that.  _

 

Taking a deep breathe, Eren moved the document into the teachers dropbox. A small chime emanated from the computer showing he had managed to complete the task with no problems.

 

Eren let out a deep sigh. He had half expected the world to collapse with that movement and the weight that lifted off of his shoulders was incredible. He wiggled in his seat, his smile growing at the fact that it was over. The paper had been haunting him since the semester had begun and it was  _ finally gone! _

 

Eren spun in his seat a second before throwing out his arms in an overdramatic fashion to celebrate his victory. 

 

Except it didn’t work out so well.

 

His hand connected with the open coffee cup he had been drinking from and Eren could only watch in horror as the cup tipped over and poured its contents over the side of the desk onto the rough multi-toned carpet below.

 

He froze not knowing what to do. It was eleven o’clock at night and he was one of the last few people working in the library, no one else was even in this area. He couldn’t just leave it like this, but talking to someone about how this happened sounded embarrassing as all hell.

 

Eren looked around for a moment before seeing a sign to the bathroom that gave him an idea. Grabbing some paper towels from the men’s room, he ran back over and tried to dab at the spill. About half of the drink had already seeped into the carpet and Eren worked on getting the puddled coffee dried up first before he ran back to the bathroom to wet some more paper towels and try to scrub out the stain.

 

It worked to a certain degree and Eren felt himself get so caught up in trying to clean out the carpet that he didn’t notice a man walk up behind him. He didn’t even notice when the man cleared his throat, trying to get his attention.

 

“Hey! Can you hear me?”

 

Eren’s head shot up and he turned to look at the man next to him.  _ Shit, it’s the janitor! _ Eren turned to look at the semi-cleaned spill before looking back at the man.

 

“I dropped my coffee.”

 

The man huffed, “I can see that. What are you trying to do to it right now? Because the water you’re practically drenching the carpet with is just going to soak into the carpet and fuck up the floor underneath.” He crossed his arms but, the anger was mostly a show. Most college kids would leave the spill and try to avoid getting caught and getting in trouble so the fact the kid wanted to fix it at all was appreciated.

 

Eren bit his lip as he stared at the floor in worry. He really didn’t want to ruin anything, he just wanted to turn in his paper and celebrate a bit. Now he was fucking up the carpet and pissing off the janitor who didn’t want to deal with this shit on top of the rest of his cleaning.

 

Levi decided to bail the boy out. He looked so concerned and Levi couldn't be so much of an asshole as to make the boy think he hated him for an innocent mistake that he had even tried to fix. “Hey, I’ll take care of it. I’m not actually mad or anything, it’s my job to clean. You should probably just get to your dorm, you look tired.”

 

Eren looked up at the man and nodded in embarrassment, quickly gathering his things in his bag and beginning to walk towards the doors for the main library. The silence as Eren walked seemed heavy in the room and he was surprised the man didn’t have any sort of music with him as the silence must get dull every night. As he left feeling extremely guilty for adding to the man’s work he heard the man mumble, ‘It’s not like this is the worst thing I’ve had to deal with…’

 

The words peaked Eren’s interest and he turned around with a strange idea about how to make it up to the man. He walked back over and plopped in the chair he had been sitting in before, biting his lip anxiously and looking at the cleaner who raised an eyebrow at his return.

 

“I have an idea.”

 

“Leaving to go to your dorm?”

 

Eren stayed and moved past his comment. “What if I keep you company to make it up to you for adding to your work? This place is quiet and it’ll be more fun if you have a buddy!”

 

The man raised an eyebrow at the words. “So you would prefer to sit with the grumpy janitor than go back to your bed and sleep for classes tomorrow? Why?”

 

Eren snorted at his words. “Because I feel bad for spilling the coffee and giving you extra work. That just feels shitty and I want to pay you back somehow.” Eren smirked as he added another reason. ”If I stay, it means I could also hear some of those stories about shitty things that people have done that you know about as the janitor…”

 

The man cracked a small smile and reached his hand out to shake. “My name’s Levi and I’m  _ clearly _ a janitor.” Levi glanced at Eren’s body for a second before adding, “I’m twenty-five.”

 

Eren laughed at the addition knowing it was the man’s way of asking his age as well. “I’m Eren and I’m a student here with a major in Journalism. I’m twenty years old.” He ended with a teasing tone.

 

Levi looked a bit relieved and took out a special spray he began to coat the spill area in. “So want kinda stories do you wanna hear first?”

 

_____________________

 

“Then that motherfucker, he got out of his car, tried to fight me. Fist fight me on the side of the goddamn freeway!” Levi said with a laugh as he gestured wildly to match his story.

 

Eren was sprawled on the floor next to Levi, laughing at the story. They had quickly gotten off topic of things Levi had seen as a janitor to just shit he had dealt with in his life of living in and near a college town. The tension had eased dramatically during the course of primarily Levi’s stories and when Eren told Levi he had some alcohol he kept in a water bottle in his bag just in case he need it to survive his essay work, they split it. 

 

The two were happily enjoying a healthy buzz making their stories even funnier than they were before. Levi was sitting on the floor, leaning against a desk having given up on cleaning in favor of messing around with his new company. He watched Eren who was laughing at the story hysterically.

 

“How in the hell does this story end with you giving him your first blowjob? That’s impossible! No one has enough game to suck a man’s dick after almost running him off the road while high and texting. I call bullshit!”

 

Levi laugh and moved closer to Eren, crouching in the boy’s personal space. “Pssh, I got game! I’m sexual-like ‘n stuff...you know what I’m saying!”

 

That set Eren off on another round of laughter, snorting at Levi's quickly declining ability to talk properly. He had admitted that he was a lightweight before they started drinking, but it was still funny for Eren to see the man turn into a mess of quiet giggles and shitty puns.

 

Eren was really thankful for his mistake earlier, if it hadn't been for his over celebration, he wouldn't have befriended Levi and had such a fun night. The raven was funny and a little inappropriate, but he was really nice to talk to and Eren couldn't help but relax.

 

The brunettes attention was pulled over to the raven who had slumped over and lying on side, staring over at eren. 

 

“Hey, Eren. Guess what?”

 

Rolling just eyes good-naturedly, Eren decided to play along. “What, Levi?”

 

“What do you call a pasta impersonator?”

 

Eren paused for a second before he realized what Levi was doing.

 

“An impasta!”

 

Levi was drunkenly making shitty puns. Lord help him.

 

Letting out a light groan and chuckling slightly, Eren pushed himself to his feet using the edge of the desk they had been leaning on. Levi was in no condition to keep cleaning, let alone hold a real conversation, so Eren bent down a little, pulling Levi to his feet as well.

 

Draping his bag on one shoulder and Levi on the other, Eren gently pulled the man along, out of the library and into the brisk air of the city. The library was about a five minute walk away from Eren’s dorm and he began to slow process of dragging them back to his room.

 

Finally opening the door, he pulled Levi, who had fallen asleep on the walk over, onto his bed and tucked him in. He could sleep in a chair at his desk tonight, it wasn’t a big deal, especially since Levi looked like he could use the rest.

 

As Eren walked past the bed, Levi hand reach out to grab his and hold him in place.

 

Jumping slightly at the movement, Eren turned to see what Levi needed from him.

 

“Thank you...for tonight, Eren. Most people don’t...don’t really like talking to me, this...was nice.” Levi’s words were interrupted by yawns, but Eren understood him despite the distraction.

 

“No problem, Levi, you’re pretty cool. I would mind hanging out with you more, outside of campus.” Eren was worried that Levi might not catch the meaning of that last sentence, but Levi smiled and gave his hand a squeeze before he responded. 

 

“You’re a strange one, Eren. I might just take you up on that offer though.”

 

They shared a quiet little moment before Levi sat up very quickly and practically shouted, “Toilet. Now!”

 

This might be a long night, Eren thought to himself as he helped Levi up, but definitely one that he would remember with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
